Dreams and Memories
by mythamagica
Summary: The third time that Irisawa Kiriya saw that girl, she became "Yukishiro Honoka".
1. Chapter 1

The first time Kiriya saw that girl, she was with one of her other friends, walking in the opposite direction on a second story pathway while he was on the first floor. He took a cursory glance to the side after accepting his drink when their eyes met, and suddenly Kiriya was frozen, by her gaze and by his own beating heart. The girl he was staring at looked like he felt, and they stayed that way until Kiriya heard his father calling to him, breaking the strange spell. He ran off without looking back.

oOoOo

He began to have dreams after that encounter. Dreams of a graceful girl dressed in white, strong and resolute in her beliefs even when she was nearly collapsed in exhaustion. He dreamed of a school he never attended, of smiles he never saw, and of memories he never made. Somehow, these fleeting dreams felt more real to him then his memories of the orphanage and the memories of his new life with a new family – even when the dreams were surreal, and the girl in white was unleashing magnificent powers on dark monsters with her partner in black. Even when he himself was fighting against these two warriors with his own supernatural powers and a desperate cry, torn between a new, bright feeling he couldn't quite understand and a fear of fading back into the darkness where he had been born. Even after that fight when he was wandering in between light and darkness, wondering who he was and where he belonged.

Even when he woke up to forgotten dreams and he was left with only a warm feeling in his heart.

oOoOo

"Wow, that was a great practice today, Irisawa-san!" Yoshimura Kazuya commented, walking with a casual gait and his hands rested behind his head, "If you keep this up, we'll make it to the finals this year for sure!"

"I still need more practice, Yoshimura-sempai," Irisawa Kiriya replied, slightly embarrassed, "I've only started playing soccer recently, anyways." Secretly, he thought to himself that it was actually strange that he was tired from the practice, since he felt as if he should be able to move faster, kick harder, run further. If he had actually remembered his dreams, he would have found that the fast and free attacks of his 'dream' counterpart actually felt more natural to him then his limited 'human' motions.

"Oi, if this is you being a newbie at soccer, I really can't imagine what you'd be like as a pro."

Yoshimura paused for a moment after saying this, and began in a more teasing voice, "And do you know how hard it is to be mad your crazy soccer skills when you up and agree with the coach when he tells you that you need to work on your teamwork? And you proceed to ask just how teamwork works? How can you be so clueless, anyways, not knowing how teamwork works?" He decided to finish his rant with "Jeez, only a heartless jerk could hate you after that. Why can't you make it easier to be jealous of you and your crazy soccer skills?"

Kiriya laughed and pushed him lightly, saying, "What, so you _want_ me to be a jerk? Besides, I'm not even that clueless."

"Sure, and I believe you. Cuz it didn't take you twenty minutes to figure out that chick wasn't asking you to go outside with her. And you totally didn't _ask her what she was looking for outside in the rain anyways_. "

"...I'm sure everyone's made that mistake at least once in their lives."

"No, just you."

They continued on walking and talking like normal friends when Kiriya was sidetracked by a teenage girl rushing past him, barely brushing his shoulder as she hurried off towards her destination. She seemed frazzled, he noticed, and all he had really caught sight of was long black hair and a crisp white lab coat fluttering in her wake. Kiriya couldn't help but think that she was actually graceful and kind, though he had no idea where that thought had come from.

While he was thinking about what had happened, Kiriya completely missed his friend's lamentations on how it was so unfair that they were both on the soccer club and both good at soccer but only Kiriya received the admiration of the school's female population. In fact, he only realized that he had spaced out when Yoshimura exclaimed, "…and you've never even _thought_ about accepting one of those love letters. It's not fair, I haven't even gotten one! …Irisawa-san? Earth to Irisawa-san!

Kiriya turned to his friend and, realizing that he had ignored his friend for a good seven minutes, apologized, "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking!"

"You could at least listen when I'm pouring my life's troubles out to you."

"I'd hardly call any of those issues 'life troubles', Yoshimura-sempai"

As he continued to talk with his friend, Kiriya suddenly realized that was the second time he had seen that girl.

oOoOo

The third time and last time he saw the girl, she called his name as he was walking home from school – by himself, because his friends were busy – and he responded by asking if he knew her. It was a genuine question, with no malice or ill intent as he kept a foggy lesson on understanding and communication close to his heart (one that, for some reason, he was associating with the beautiful girl in front of him), but the girl still drooped, stammering an apology about how she must have been mistaken and smiling in a way that was clearly forced.

When Kiriya caught sight of this fake smile, he couldn't help but think that it was wrong, that she shouldn't have to fake a smile because they should all be genuine and bright and warm like sunlight. Like her. So when a name flashed through his mind, he called out instinctively and hesitantly, "Ho-Honoka-san?", hoping that with this she wouldn't look so sad anymore.

oOoOo

The third time he saw the girl, she became "Yukishiro Honoka".

* * *

><p>And this is my way of saying that Futari wa Pretty Cure really needed more Kiriya, cuz he's a great character. I'm writing this under the assumption that Kiriya actually did come back at the end of the season and doesn't just have a very, very similar looking human counterpart with a very, very similar dress style. I'm also going to assume that his powers are labeled under "telekinesis" - possibly including teleportation (hey, you move a person from one place to another, close enough to telekinesis to me) and that he will be able to use some of his powers once he remembers where he came from, even if they won't be as strong now that he's human.<p>

I'm seriously hoping that Kiriya doesn't come off as a Gary Stu here, cuz he's canonically shown to be good at soccer and to have a fan following at school, and I don't think that would change just because he's not a bad guy anymore. If anything, I think he'd be more popular because since he's talked to Honoka and changed, he's less likely to tackle people from behind to get a soccer ball or rip up love letters out of anger and general cluelessness (cough*totallycrushingonHonoka*cough), even if he doesn't actually remember the lessons.

By the way, the reason Kiriya's last name is Irisawa is because that's how he introduced himself in episode 13. And as for why he has the same last name, lets just all assume that it was a crazy coincidence and its totally not because I didn't feel like coming up with a new last name for him.

...I claim the right to creative licence?


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka, who had turned around to leave after mumbling some vague excuse about accidentally mistaking him for someone else, stopped when she heard her name. She noted how he had said her name – like he was trying to remember how he knew it and was asking her for answers – as she studied him, taking in the familiar, elfin face and his curious, slanted eyes. The eyes that were searching hers, though for what she didn't quite know.

Somewhere along the line, after they met for the first time at the train station so long ago, she had noticed that Kiriya was always more nervous with her than he was with other people, although he clearly enjoyed her company. Like now, his hand was partially outstretched as if he was about to reach out and touch her, but was hesitant to do so or didn't quite know why he was acting this way. He finally pulled his hand back and repeated her name, apparently positive that he was not mistaken.

Grinning brightly with the knowledge that she had found one of her precious friends, Honoka asked Kiriya if he wanted to sit and talk with her for a little while.

Although he blinked a little in surprise at the invitation, he accepted it with a smile and they wound up sitting on the riverbank where they had fought and talked so long ago, snacking on cones of vanilla ice cream while in deep contemplation.

oOoOo

For the next several minutes, although there was so much they wanted to talk about, Honoka and Kiriya sat in awkward silence, not knowing where to start. Honoka began to steal subtle glances at Kiriya, but she flushed when their eyes met and quickly turned back to her ice cream, eating it to hide her blush. Peeking back at him after finishing, she noticed he was deep in thought, though his cheeks were red.

Finally, after rising out of his musings, Kiriya began, "Honoka-san".

Turning to look at her friend – confidently, this time –, Honoka asked "What is it, Kiriya-kun?" with a slight lilt he found that he loved to hear.

" … Lately I've been dreaming." he started haltingly, "I - I can't remember too much about my dreams, but I always feel warm when I've woken up."

"…Kiriya-kun…"

Still gazing at the river, which was calm and didn't reflect his own emotions at all, he continued, "There are small things that make me feel nostalgic, even if I don't know why. Like, when I passed by a flower shop once, I suddenly noticed the scent of roses and lilies. … It's strange, but even though I don't remember why, the feeling I got was pleasant, like the memory connected to the scent was a good one."

He paused, and then thought aloud, "Now that I think of it, the scent I remembered kind of seemed like…"

"A perfume?" Honoka asked, leaning towards him with a hopeful expression.

Kiriya blinked, and then replied, "Actually, yes. I was about to say that. How did you know?"

"Because a while ago, I made a perfume with rose as a base and lily of the valley as a highlight" she explained, beaming. She rummaged through her school bag, eventually finding the bottle of perfume. She then sprayed some of it on her wrist, holding it out to him so he could smell it while she asked, "Was it like this?"

When Kiriya caught the scent of the perfume, his eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Yeah, this is exactly the scent! Sweet and delicate, but not too faint _or_ too overwhelming." The perfume had apparently jump-started his memory, because suddenly the moment in which he had first smelled the perfume was clear. While the memories of a simple, two minute conversation rapidly flashed through his mind, he mumbled "… Though I still think you don't really need the perfume."

"Ah, is that what you were mumbling that time?"

"Wait, I – y-you heard that?" Kiriya looked panicked as he said, "P-p-please forget I said anything, Honoka-san," internally flinching at how corny and love-struck he must have sounded.

Honoka pouted, somehow managing to look cute and still vaguely refined while doing so. "Aw, but I thought that was really sweet of you. Even if you say that, I still want to thank you, Kiriya-kun."

"N-no problem." Kiriya answered, blushing as he wondered just why Honoka was able to fluster him so easily when he was able to take his ridiculous popularity among his school's fan girls in stride.

Honoka giggled lightly, and Kiriya decided that he was perfectly fine with having potentially humiliated himself. Although…

"Honoka-san, why were you even carrying that perfume today?" Out of curiosity.

"Oh, that?" Honoka answered, "One of my classmates had to go to an important party with her father's company yesterday, so she asked to borrow my perfume. She gave it back to me today, and I haven't had a chance to put it away yet."

Changing the subject, she continued on, "Is there anything else you remember, Kiriya-kun? Anything that you don't quite understand or anything that seems strange to you?"

Kiriya, who had his eyes closed in concentration, murmured"… I think … I remember something about a farm? And cabbages. For some reason, my favorite vegetable is the cabbage."

Honoka sat in deep thought for a few seconds, pondering what to do with this new information. Suddenly having an idea, she clapped her hands together and asked, "Are you going to be free next week?"

"Probably. Why do you ask, Honoka-san?"

She answered, "Because it's about the time of year that we helped Kimata-kun's grandparents last year, and I figured it would be fun to do it again!"

"Us?" Kiriya asked. "Again? What do you mean?"

"Yup! Last year, we went with Fujimura-kun, Kimata-kun, and Nagisa to help out at the farm. Don't you think this would be a great opportunity to try and jump-start your memory?" she asked with a grin.

Kiriya nodded, feeling truly excited to have found a lead on his lost memories, and Honoka mused, almost to herself, "Now that I think about it, it'll be a good chance for you to talk to Fujimura-kun about the soccer club. Though I'm still not sure how we'll explain your sudden disappearance. The circumstances weren't exactly normal, and they might still be annoyed that you left so suddenly. "

"Wait," Kiriya asked, turning abruptly to Honoka when he had heard that statement "So you know what happened to me? Can you tell me?"

Honoka realized at this moment that she was afraid to tell Kiriya the whole truth about who he was. She wanted to help him so much, but she didn't know if telling him everything would ruin everything – bring him back into the despair that he fought so long to overcome. She didn't want to risk losing him again.

So she hesitated, and then finally, haltingly said, "I really can't tell you that much … For one thing, I only have a hypothesis myself, no real concrete proof and no way to test it … and, well, it's complicated."

Although Kiriya could tell that Honoka was hiding something – honestly you'd have to be blind _and_ deaf to have missed it – he didn't react right away. While he did feel a twinge of impatience because all the answers he had been searching for were _right there _and still inaccessible to him, the larger part of him wanted to stop Honoka from looking so worried, whatever the consequences might be.

So, although it was hard for him to do so, he finally said in a slow voice, "If you don't want to tell me, Honoka-san, you don't have to."

Honoka turned sharply to look at him again, and then she whispered, "It's not like that, Kiriya-kun. It's … complicated."

Confused, Kiriya tilted his head slightly and asked, "How so?"

"Well, for starters, you might not believe me anyways, because the whole thing will probably sound either completely unrealistic or reminiscent of those animes that Nagisa loves to watch" she commented with a wry grin.

Kiriya chuckled and replied, "It can't be that bad, can it? Besides, no matter how crazy it might sound, will always trust whatever you said."

"Thank you, Kiriya-kun" Honoka answered, blushing faintly at the inadvertent praise. "That still leaves the other problem … It's just that, Kiriya-kun, in the past, you went through a lot of despair. You – you were in so much pain because of the circumstances surrounding your arrival at school, and I don't want to see you like that again. I don't want to see you give up hope again. I think you should know, but I'm worried that it's too early for you to be hearing about this yet. I'm afraid you'll disappear again, and I won't be able to do anything to stop it."

Kiriya's eyes widened. "You're not saying that…"

"It's not anything like you're thinking," Honoka reassured him. Not really. Staring firmly at her lap and feeling helpless, hands pressed to the grass by her side, she finally admitted, "I really want to help you, Kiriya-kun, but I don't know what to do."

Because she was avoiding Kiriya's gaze, Honoka was surprised by a light pressure over her hand. Looking down at her hand, she realized that Kiriya's hand was covering her own and looking up, she found that he had turned so that he could look her straight in the eye.

"Honoka," he began, startling her with the familiarity in which he said her name, "Don't worry about it. As much as I want to know, I really do trust your judgment. If you are worried about how I will react, then I'll just let the memories come at their own pace, I have time. And no matter what you might think, just being able to talk to you has been a great help. I've found out so many things that I wouldn't have known otherwise: I learned that I've been to a farm before; I discovered that you can make wonderful perfume, and – most importantly – I've found you again. That's more than enough for me right now."

Honoka beamed "Thank you, Kiriya" she murmured, gently weaving Kiriya's cold but rapidly warming fingers through her own. "I'll do whatever I can to help you through this, I promise. We will get through this together, right Kiriya-kun?"

Kiriya, seeing Honoka's bright as sunlight smile, was inclined to agree.

* * *

><p>And after more than three months, I finally remember this exists! Actually, I ended up writing, rewriting, and rewriting so many times, I think I've lost count. And it started out fluffy, changed to something fluffy, and ended fluffy, yet I'm still satisfied with the general progression of editing, so there you have it.<p>

Just in case you don't know, in Japanese culture, referring to a person by their given name with no suffixes attached implies either an insult or a rare closeness. I'm guessing you guys can figure out which case applies here.

...I really like ellipses and hyphens, if you haven't noticed.


End file.
